Jordan Waters
Jordan Waters is the main protagonist of Universal Runners and the leader of the Black and White Union Runners with the same name. Appearance She has a long black and blue hair with her two bangs split in left and right, aqua eyes, and light tan skin. She also wears a light blue shirt with a waterdrop-shaped fleur-de-lis logo, blue vest with a water drop logo, blue pants, and aqua and white sneakers. ULO Avatar/Runner Form She wears a blue tank top with a blue heart on her collar, blue long fingerless gloves, blue shirt with a ribbon belt, a blue''' -Inventory Deck Box-', and a dark blue sheath on her back, and dark blue boots. Background Jordan originally lived in New York with her American father, Ricky Waters, her Filipina mother, Vina Waters, and her older brother, Conway Waters. Influenced by cartoons, video games, and Japanese anime, Jordan became a cartoon and video game ''otaku by watching and playing them her whole life, without sacrificing her personal life. After her brother moved to Miami become a wushu instructor, she later started playing Universal Legends Online during it's official release. During her first day in ULO, she wanders around the city of '-Schwarz- '''when she have her first encounter with the bullies. After beating them up for insulting her about her abilities and learning about how players became famous in PVP and PK, Crystal/Jordan declares to the players in the city her new goal to complete many new and old quests in ULO, despite the players' reluctance and teasing about it. A few days after that event, she received her own custom RunCom from her parents as a rewards for her schoolwork. Then, a few months before moving to California due to her parents' jobs, she was able to complete many quests, even hard ones, thanks to her dedication and her goal. This caused the players who teased her about her goal before started to respect her and the GMs gifted her with an exclusive title, the '-Quest Queen-'. Personality Jordan is a smart, witty, strong-willed, and tomboyish 11-year old girl. She carries a huge obsession with video games, cartoons, anime, and manga, and is a collector of all of them. She is also very smart in many school subjects like Math and Science. However, she tends to struggle with English and Literature at the same time, something her dad often comes down on her for. For the most part, Jordan is kind and generous and has a great moral sense of right and wrong, allowing her to make both friends and enemies easily. She considers Zeus, Kani, Andre, and Layla to be her good friends, Calla to be her best friend, and she shares a mutual crush on Itzal. She also has a frenemy like relationship with her cousin, Bren. Despite this, she does have a temper on her and is not afraid to use it on people who tease, taunt, or insult her, her friends, her family, or her hobbies and persona. Her cousin Bren, sadly, is one of constant victims of this due to his constant wisecracks about her and her hobbies. Plot Jordan's Arrival in California In early 2013, Jordan moved to Los Angeles, California, and was enrolled in Fils-Aime Moffitt School, a hybrid junior high-high school. During her first day there, she met Zeus Starr, a boy seemingly from Atlanta, Georgia, the super smart Kanon "Kani" Kimura, and computer whiz Andre Renald, quickly befriending all three of them. She also met the school's head guidance counselor Mr. N. Bigby. However, her life changed when she encountered a portal in the computer lab, sending her to Southdale. There, she met the Clark siblings (except Tony), where they learned about her and where she came from. Becoming a Runner Prodigy Her strange encounter with a portal was not a coincidence as she once again encountered Zeus in Southdale, revealing that not only was he the famous PVP champion with the title, '-Twilight Star-', but he was also living a double life of a Runner. After learning about Runners and the true nature of ULO, Jordan joined Zeus in helping rescue the Clark siblings from Tim Scam and several members of the Black Tundra, a evil cult organization bent on taking over every world they could, Jordan, along with Zeus, confronted Scam and a Tundra lieutenant as they were about to corrupt Southdale's Data Core. At that, Jordan's determination to stop them awakened her powers, allowing her to become the Water Runner, and together with Zeus, she defeated Black Tundra and Tim Scam, causing them to retreat into their portal. Fated Meeting of the Dark Reaper In time, Jordan had come to really enjoy her new school and new friends. However, she soon made enemies with the school's popular girl, Lena Baker and her clique, which included her ditzy and dim-witted best friend Sierra Merryland. She recieved an even bigger shock when her older maternal cousin Brenton "Bren" Revie, showed up, having moved with his father, her uncle Kelo, to Los Angeles as well. After learning about Lena's party, Jordan convinced her friends to go there and break out of their shells, and show that junior highers belonged at the school. But knowing that her father would never approve, Jordan, Zeus, Kani, and Andre, came up with a plan to sneak out, while fooling her parents that they were still there. At the party, Jordan met up with Bren, (who'd snuck out as well), and got acquainted with Calla Gale, a kind, generous, and very wealthy member of Lena's clique, and Kani's older cousin. She also bumped into Itzal Kurosawa, a transfer student from Tokyo, Japan, and after sharing their interests (which happened to be the same for the most part), the two instantly developed feelings for each other. However, for them, the party was cut short, when both noticed a Black Tundra memeber outside the house moments apart from each other. Jordan and Zeus chased after the man, and discovered that Itzal was chasing him too. After the three caught up to the man, (whom Jordan and Itzal later identified as Willard from ''Totally Spies!), and fought with him, during which Itzal revealed he had Runner powers too, he managed to blast Itzal out cold into a wall and flee, leaving Itzal to be revealed as Tony Clark from The Amazing Spiez!. In spite of the shock of this discovery, Jordan's feeling for Itzal/Tony remained unchanged. After learning his story on how he got his powers and arrived in Jordan's world, the three of them tracked down the man (whom Jordan and Itzal identified as the villain Willard from Totally Spies!), and found him with Black Tundra re-enforcements, attempting to use a stolen WOOHP device to slow down time so that they could corrupt the world's Data Core. After a long fought battle, the Tundra men retreated. Just before the battle, Jordan had gotten a call from Kani about Andre drinking too much of the energy drink Stinging Shock, and had gone hyperactive from it. Upon the trio's return, Andre had calmed down but had ruined Lena's stereo, and therefore the party, upon which Lena swore more misery for the middle schoolers, causing Kani and Andre to turn on Jordan briefly. However, Calla suddenly stepped in and pointed out that Lena was to blame for serving Stinging Shock, despite it's side effects. This led to an argument between the two girls that ended with Calla quitting Lena's posse and breaking off their friendship after Lena directed insults to her, Jordan, and Kani, much to everyone's shock. Jordan then kept the party going by singing 21st Century Girl, which won praise from all the guests, including Kani and Andre, who reconciled with her. However, the party ended permanently when Jordan's father, Ricky (having discovered her to have snuck out with her friends) arrived with Mr. Bigby to take both her and Bren (who'd also snuck out and been caught) home. The next day at school Jordan revealed she'd had gotten a 4-week grounding, in contrast to Bren who'd gotten a 2-month grounding for his troubles. Jordan then introduced Itzal to the remainder of her friends (who welcomed him with open arms), and the two shared a tender moment after school. New Runners' Progress With a whole gang of new friends (plus her cousin), Jordan was starting to feel right at home. As Calla made plans for the group to go to an exclusive resort for a vacation, Zeus introduced Jordan and Itzal to Tina Reyheart, owner, president, and CEO of CodeX United, a major, video game and computer hardware and software company and creator of ULO. There, Tina proposed to Jordan and Itzal to become official Runners and teamed up with Zeus for missions, which they accepted. After that, they went on a mission to recover the heat data from the Data Core, which they learned it was stolen by a resort manager, Leland Aloysius "Heath" Heathcliff, which he plans to use the heat data to warm up his resort, Magic Springs to get rich, unknown to him that it's causing the Core to heat up. However, Jordan and her friends defeated him as Lilith/Tina reset the Core to return the data to their proper owners. Then, they are sent on a mission to find a stolen AI, which they lead them to ULO's underground robot club where they seek out and find the supposed AI creator, Dr. Harold Brown's ex-assistant, Emilia. Howe she refuses to help in the investigation and her boyfriend Ben has them thrown out of the club after they question her about the theft. In addition, they must also deal with one of Jordan's mom's models, who is dealing with an apparent stalker. In the end, it's revealed that Emilia is actually noted roboticist Emilia Janice "E.J." Gordon, who had really built the stolen A.I. and that Brown was an inept fraud who had stolen the robot along with the credit for nearly all his successes. Jordan and the others also learn that Ben is a robot, built by Emilia to take credit for her work, as her colleagues weren't read to take a girl with her beauty and figure seriously. Also the Runners also discover that Victoria Breaux, one off Jordan's mother's top models, is behind the stalkings, looking to get revenge on Vina for firing her and ruining her career (though this was due to Victoria's own faults), and fellow model Elly Booker, for taking her spot as top model and dating her ex-boyfriend, Ace Trenton, by framing the latter for a jewelry theft and cheating scandal. In the end Brown and Victoria are both arrested for their crimes, with the latter swearing revenge. New S-Runners and the Founding of Universal Runners Eventually, Jordan's best friend Calla Gale, discovered the secret of the Runners after unwittingly getting entangled in a case of a playwright who tried to make his actors stay in-character permanently. Jordan was forced to tell her the truth after the two, along with Itzal and Zeus, were captured by the villain, Zane Show. Calla assisted in his eventually downfall and capture, and Jordan, Itzal, and Zeus agreed to let her keep their secret, none of them knowing that Tina had future plans for her...and others. Jordan and the other Runners soon took a case of a school club leader brainwashing her club members into following her every command. Kani soon fell victim to this scheme and the Runners were tasked with freeing her and all the others under the leader, Friena Allen (Alphalus). Seeing this as the perfect time, Jordan and Layla Song, ally to the Runners and Tina's personal protegé to invite her to become an Secondary Runner or S-Runner. After going through the processes of invitation, introduction, and leveling up, Calla recieved her RunCom, became the Wind Runner, helped the three bring down Friena and her plans, and was accepted into the group as the team's first S-Runner. Soon, during an anime convention where the current Runners are supposed to get some photos to set up their own UR club, they are given a mission on searching Isaac Yune, an infamous hacker known in US and Western Asia as "The Dragon", who was attending the convention, his first in years. He stole Jordan's wallet and lured her, Zeus, Itzal, and Calla into an ambush and with the help of the Black Tundra, whisked the Runners away to their world. There the four were forced to fight for their lives in a stadium of monsters, and learned of the unfortunate fate of several world's the Black Tundra had taken over, including the Pokemon world, which infuriated Jordan. It was only the intervention of Lilith, Bren and Kani, who had been recruited as two more S-Runners, and Amica, Kani's new Faunia, that the Runners were able to survive and escape. Following this, they success fully formed their UR club, and with Layla and Andre (who they informed about their status) joining up, the Universal Runners were born. Adventures and Encounters After forming Universal Runners, she and her friends solved many missions, such as saving Big Time Rush and stopping Sebastian Saga from using their music to brainwash their fans and their loved ones, stopping Simon Sanford, also known as '-Alistar Vanis- '''from using his influence and bullying to cheat, and many more. During their field trip to Nova Funland, she and her friends encountered Sam and Jerry Lewis, Itzal/Tony's co-spy and boss respectively, where they learned that Beverly Hills got invaded by Black Tundra as well. They later helped Jordan and UR stopped Dr. Drakken and Shego from lowering the geniuses's intelligence. Zeus's Secret Revealed & Counterfeit Scheme After learning that her father is trying to find a Literature tutor for her after learning about her grades, Jordan and her friends are sent on a mission to find a hacker who attempted to access the Black and White Union's admin building. After they found a clue in the crime scene, she and her friends later witnessed Zeus getting rough with a cocky boy who had dissed Gary Oak back in the real world. After stopping Zeus, he started acting far more angrier and furiously brushed Jordan and the others off when they tried to speak to him, leaving them puzzled about his sudden change in behavior. At the same time, Jordan had to deal with Calla being humiliated with Lena showing embarassing footage of her to the whole school. Back in ULO, the Runners set a trap for the hacker, only for him to put up a fight and flee. Zeus chased him down, but he ultimately escaped. When Jordan tried to ask him about the hacker, he once again acted hostile towards everyone before logging out. Zeus later sabotaged the group's attempts to trace the hacker, and then blew up at them and later Jordan alone when they tried to talk to them. Jordan became sad and depressed at the fact that her first friend in Los Angeles, was pulling away from her. After having a talk with her father, and then watching Pokemon reruns, Jordan made a stunning realization about Zeus. Upon confronting him, Jordan's realizations are true: Zeus is really Professor Oak from the Pokemon world who is the only survivor escaped from the Black Tundra's invasion, causing Jordan to vow to free his world no matter what. This made Zeus to became confident as he and Jordan returned to Unitas and confront Davey Hacker, the culprit of the admin building hacking. Despite the appearance of the hacked monster created by Hacker, Jordan and Zeus defeated it with their ultimate skills, ultimately not only arrest Hacker, but also erase his memories by the crowd control Runners so their secrets are safe. Afterwards, Zeus officially revealed his true form to the rest of the club. They were all stunned for the most part, but gradually accepted him into the group. Later, Zeus later showed up at Jordan's house in his true form under the alias "Sonny Olens", to become an English tutor for Jordan, and laughed with her when her father's anti-Zeus security system backfired on her mother. Later, Jordan and Zeus, while chasing down a student for supposedly getting stolen test answers, end up uncovering something bigger: a counterfeiting scheme involving ULO game currencies. Together they followed a trail into ULO that led back to Clifton Bailey, aka Tenro Zania, an old rival of Jordan's and an intern at ZenTech, a rival of CodeX. In between the case, Jordan managed to convince Zeus to show him his residence, got transported along with Sam, Alex, and Clover to the Kalos region of the Pokemon world, which, unlike the other regions, was in a statis state, and learned more about Zeus and how he got to Jordan's world. Eventually, their investigation lead them to discover that Zania/Bailey wasn't just involved in the virtual funny money operation–he was the head of it! Sam, Clover, and Alex took the out-game investigation but were captured along with Jordan and Zeus in-game. Zania/Bailey then revealed his plans to create a new city run by hackers with unlimiting priviledges and no boundaries. Jordan and Zeus rebuked the idea saying it would eventually get boring and lead to the shutdown of ULO, but Zania/Bailey disregarded the warnings and he and his men left the Runners and the spys to be annialated by traps. Jordan and Zeus managed to escape their trap, stop the girls' trap via the Data Core and defeat Zania/Bailey and his men after a long battle. Zania/Bailey was then seized by Tina, banned from ULO for life in in-game and arrested by Sam, Clover and Alex in the real world. Afterwards, the two Runners asked Tina about Kalos, but she told them that each region of the Pokemon world has it's own smaller Core and that it can't be corrupted fully as long as Kalos remains in stasis, ending with that there was far more to the game than they could imagine. Abilities Even offline and online, Jordan displayed a number of skills and talents due to not only her knowledge of anime, cartoons, and video games, but also her martial arts, imagination, and her "out-of-the-box" thinking. Offline '''Wushu Skills '- Even before joining ULO, Jordan is currently an 8th degree black belt in wushu, allowing her to wield swords and learn hand-in-hand combat whenever in danger. As seen in The New Beginning, she was able to fight the Black Tundra's footsoldiers before she became a Runner. Her wushu skills was seen again in Theme Park Travesties as she was able to fight Shego and avoid her fiery hands when she's not in her Runner form. 'Anime and Cartoon Knowledge '- True to being an anime and cartoon freak, she can recognize any cartoon or anime character, whether it's in TV or in person, allowing her to give her friends facts about them or the show. 'Video Game Knowledge '- She is not limited to anime and cartoon as she has knowledge of every video game she played, most notably, Pokemon and ULO. 'Musical Skills '- As seen in It's Her Party and I'll Crash I Want To, she can sing perfectly as she sang "21st Century Girl" to the partygoers when Andre accidentally destroyed the stereo. She can also play the trumpet as seen in Secrets Amuck!. 'Temper - '''Though a normally calm level-headed person, Jordan has a temper on her, and is not afraid to use it on people who tease, taunt, or insult her, her friends, her family, or her hobbies and persona. Her cousin Bren, sadly, is one of constant victims of this due to his constant wisecracks. Online Equipment ULO Statistics *'Strength: '79 *'Defense: '67 *'Magic: '84 *'Speed: '77 *'Endurance: '69 *'Critical: '58 Custom Skills Runner Skills '''Run Conversion '- Using the '-Run Conversion-' app on her RunCom, she can transform into her ULO avatar as her Runner form. 'Enhanced Speed '- As part of becoming of Runner, Jordan gained enhanced speed, allowing her to run quickly without ever to stop. However, she can use it for one hour as running very long will cause her to feel fatigue. 'Weapon Summon '- She can summon her weapons even when she's not in her Runner form. 'Skill Action '- She can also use her skills outside the game with or without her Runner form. 'Element Manipulation '- As seen in Frost the Halls, Jordan can use limited water manipulation skills. Category:UR Characters Category:Female Category:ULO Players Category:Universal Runners